Drugan Yoruk DorThee
Player: Minch Race: Dwarf thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/core-races/dwarfClass: Clericthumb|24x24px|link=http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/core-races/dwarfClass: Clericthumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/core-races/dwarfClass: Cleric Dru'gan Yor'uk Dor'Thee - Which translates to Blood Granite or literally "Granite of Blood" (Hold name) Rune Cutter (Family Name) Iron Arm (personal name) was second eldest son to Dur'an (Gold Heart) who prior to the Dragon Wars had been the Thane of Blood Granite Hold. When the Hold was given over to the dragons, Dur'an became High Priest and Forge Master, whereas his son Dra'Thun (Adamantine Wit) became Governor and de facto patriarch of the Rune Cutter family. Though he claimed he did for the family's benefit, there was always tension between him and the other dwarves who saw him as having a hand in their enslavement. Dor'Thee, meanwhile, became apprentice to his father at the temple. One day the Dragon Lord who managed Amethyst Pass changed the Dragon who oversaw Blood Granite Hold. The Dragon immediately demanded that years taxes despite the hold having paid them to the last dragon not but 4 months ago. While Dra'Thun agreed, not wanting to displease the dragon, Dur'an had taken all he could stand. Taking up the powerful magical arms and armor he had made as a Forge Master, he confronted the dragon and gave it a sound beating; demanding it seek no more tribute until the year had passed. While the dragon conceded, fearing for it's life, it told it's master. The Dragon Lord demanded that Dur'an give over all his magical items as retribution for striking his vassal and refusing to pay taxes. Before he went to turn them over, he gave his son a ring to remember him by(+2 ring of protection), in case anything happened. Sure enough, as he handed over all of his possessions, the dragon he had defeated recalled the ring and asked after it. When Dur'an feigned ignorance, the Dragon Lord disintegrated him. In the moment before his disintegration, he called upon Moradin, to save his son, that he might in turn save his people. Moradin answered the prayer and opened a dimensional portal to West Wall. Dor'Thee has been there for the last 5 years serving the locals as an armor smith and training for the day when he will return to the Thorns and free his people from the Council of Io's tyrannical grasp. Opinions on Party Members Ali - A lass with something to prove. I'm still not sure what, or to whom, but I can't fault her for being driven. Gormax - There's something almost feral about him. He's a good man deep down, but trust is a foreign to him as the sea is to a dwarf. Katja - Never did I imagine when I laid her to rest that we'd meet again. I will endeavor not to lose her a second time. Chan - I don't think he's an angel, but there is something about him that reminds me of angels I've met in times past. Raincar - The best friend I never knew I wanted. Mad as a mole in a mushroom patch, but a staunch ally. Jonford - A man with a dark past. Let us hope his future is a bit brighter. Mikhal - A weapon serves neither good nor evil. Only the one who wields it.